


Doctor's Orders

by lesbisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Double Headed Dildo, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Pronged Dildo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering in Two Holes, Gynaecology, Lesbian Sex, Medical Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: Gina Adams is a beautiful young lesbian who hates to visit the gynaecologist. Determined to only see a female doctor, she discovers a very special clinic catering for women's needs. What Dr. Alma, along with the extremely dedicated Nurse Ginger help her to discover is that it's always healthy to follow doctor's orders.





	Doctor's Orders

Waiting to see a gyno is almost as bad as the actual examination. It's like psychological torture. You know the speculum is going to be freezing, the paper gown itchy and the doctor, who is usually some old guy with hair in his nose, judgmental and condescending. Okay, I'm describing the only gynaecologist I've ever been to, my mother's, but still. That's why, now that I'm on my own in college, I was determined to find a woman doctor.  
  
  
  
One, because I just think a female would just be easier to communicate with and two, since coming out, the only fingers I want in my pussy are a woman's. The campus clinic had a sexual wellness program, which included pap smears, breast exams, birth control (not that I need it), but no lady gynaecologist.  
  
  
  
That's why I was really glad when I found a business card on the bulletin board at the Gay and Lesbian Student's Center for "Women Care For Women, a Full-Service Medical Facility And More" with the name and number of several female doctors. I called to make an appointment for the next day. A woman who sounded more like a phone sex operator than a receptionist took my information and told me when to show up. It was a little weird, but at least I had new masturbation material that night just recalling the tone of her voice asking when I would like to come in.  
  
  
  
The next day though, I was nervous. It was still going to be a gynaecological exam, something I hated.  
  
  
  
I showed up fifteen minutes early to sign in and fill out all the forms. The nurse behind the front desk looked like Megan Fox, if Megan Fox hadn't had a bunch of work done and was just naturally beautiful. I was kind of taken aback because you don't see many people who look like that outside of magazines and movies. She was so gorgeous that I didn't even have a crush on her. It would have been like hoping to date a sunset in Paris. It did make me wonder what the hell she was doing working in a women's clinic, though.  
  
  
  
The waiting room was filled. I tried to play the guessing game of figuring out what each person was there for. Usually, there are three types of young women in a gynaecologist's office. The girls with happy faces that have new boyfriends and want a prescription for The Pill. The ones who cast nervous glances at the pamphlets on the table about venereal diseases made an appointment because they found something weird or got some bad news. The sad girls holding hands with guys who look trapped are probably pregnant.  
  
  
  
But the patients here all seemed happy and excited, like they were waiting for a spa treatment. They chatted with each other about who was their favorite doctor and giggled about "special services." I had never seen women so jazzed to get a pap smear before. Each time the door opened from the offices into the waiting room, another girl would come out with glowing skin, like they had just had the world's best facial.  
  
  
  
The only reason I was there was that I hadn't had my period in a few months. It would feel like it was coming, I would get the stomach twinges and food cravings, but then nothing. I chalked it up to the stress of studying for midterms and running on the track team. Still, I thought it was best to just make sure everything was okay. Peace of mind was worth having my vagina prodded and poked by a stranger and, hey, if the doctor looked anything like Nurse Fox, that would be one hell of a bonus.  
  
  
  
"Gina Adams?"  
  
  
  
I looked up and raised my hand.  
  
  
  
"Hi, that's me," I said to the receptionist, who weirdly, was really gorgeous too. She looked like an Eastern European supermodel with cut glass cheekbones and jade green cat-shaped eyes. She extended a slender arm to me and crooked a finger. Her voice was like buttered silk. She was the woman who had set my appointment over the phone, I realized.  
  
  
  
"Follow me, please."  
  
  
  
She led me down a narrow hallway painted that pale green color all doctor's offices seem to have on their walls and stopped in front of an open door at the end.  
  
  
  
"Go on in," she said, pointing to the empty examination room. "The nurse will be with you in a moment."  
  
  
  
I nodded and watched as she gracefully turned on her heels and sashayed back to her desk like she was stalking the runway at a fashion show. The only place to sit in the room beside a chair, which looked reserved for the doctor, was the examination table, so I hopped up on it. The paper lining crinkling under my butt as I slowly swung my legs like a kid in trouble waiting outside the Vice Principal's office. I could already feel the icy speculum inside me. This was not going to be fun.  
  
  
  
The nurse walked in. Her eyes were the same color blue as the water in the Bahamas where I went for Spring break last year. Her body looked like a comic book artist drew it. She was all crazy curves and a tiny waist. Her breasts were like cantaloupes stuffed into a formfitting white dress unbuttoned enough to display her deep cleavage. If I could look at her while I was up in stirrups, maybe the exam wouldn't be so hellacious after all.  
  
  
  
"So, Gina, what brings you here?" she said, flipping through my forms.  
  
  
  
"I haven't had my period in two months, but I still get cramps sometimes."  
  
  
  
She nodded but didn't look up from my chart.  
  
  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
  
  
I laughed. She raised her head and gave me a cool stare.  
  
  
  
"Is that a no?" she asked. Her voice had gone from a soft purr to stern. It gave me a little tingle and I sat up straighter.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yes. I mean, no. That's a no. I am definitely not pregnant."  
  
  
  
She rested her hand on her slim waist. Except for the sexy white nurse's uniform, she looked like the strict headmistress of an all-girls' boarding school.  
  
  
  
"How can you be so definite? Are you not sexually active?" she said.  
  
  
  
I'm pretty open about my sex life, but I blushed. Looking at my knees, I said,  
  
  
  
"I don't sleep with men."  
  
  
  
"You're a lesbian," the nurse said. Her tone was completely matter-of-fact. I looked up and glanced at the nametag over her breast.  
  
  
  
"That's right, Nurse Ginger."  
  
  
  
"Have you ever had sexual intercourse with a man?"  
  
  
  
I wasn't sure how that mattered and was about to say so, but there was something about the way she looked at me. She was still ultra-professional, but her eyes glimmered when she asked me the question and her mouth curved up at the corner in a tiny smile. Damn, she was sexy.  
  
  
  
"Uh, I guess you could say, I'm technically a virgin. I've never been penetrated with a penis." The last part I almost had to whisper because I was getting so turned on.  
  
  
  
"What about toys?" Now Nurse Ginger looked at me with a full on smile that made my clit stand up in my panties. Was she just fucking with me? Was there a hidden camera behind the jars of cotton balls and tongue depressors?  
  
  
  
"You mean dildos or vibrators?" I asked, trying to stare her down. Two could play at that game.  
  
  
  
She nodded her head, her face glowing.  
  
  
  
"Yes," she said. "Which one? Both?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, both. By myself and with girlfriends."  
  
  
  
Lots of them, I wanted to add. I was the girl on girl slut of the campus. I got the feeling that Nurse Ginger enjoyed my boldness as much as my embarrassment. She looked at me like I was a rookie chess player who had just checked her queen.  
  
  
  
She made a few notes on my chart and nodded again.  
  
  
  
"That's all very useful information. Dr. Alma will want to know this. Now let's get your vitals checked." She handed me one of those dreaded paper gowns.  
  
  
  
"Take everything off and put this on. You know how it goes, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, open in the front?"  
  
  
  
"Right," she murmured. "That's for the breast exam."  
  
  
  
And then, I swear to God, she gave me a wink. I blinked myself, not sure if I had really seen her do it. I waited to see if she would leave the room to let me get undressed. She didn't. A pleasant smile and tilt of her head let me know that she was enjoying my discomfort.  
  
  
  
"So, uh, I should just take off all my clothes right now?" My voice had raised an octave like I had lost ten years and fifty IQ points.  
  
  
  
"Umm-hmm," Nurse Ginger murmured.  
  
  
  
Well here went nothing, I unbuttoned my shirt. I'm pretty small breasted, so I never wear a bra. I sneaked a look at the nurse. Her eyes quickly darted over my hardened nipples, visibly poking through the thin cotton of my undershirt.  
  
  
  
"The camisole too, please," she said, holding out her hand. Quickly, I pulled it off over my head and gave it and my shirt to her.  
  
  
  
"My, what beautiful lacy fabric," she said, stroking the only pretty lingerie I owned and thankfully had the intuition to put on today. Actually no, my dirty laundry was hitting critical mass, so it was the only thing I had to wear, but still. Never had I been so thankful that I had put off washing my clothes for almost three weeks.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," I said, kicking off my sneakers.  
  
  
  
"And now your jeans, please."  
  
  
  
"Patience," I said, teasingly, shaking my finger at her.  
  
  
  
I guess that was too far. Her sultry smoulder vanished.  
  
  
  
"This is a busy office, Miss Adams," she snapped. The harshness in her voice made me shiver.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, just kidding," I murmured and yanked down my pants and underwear. Stepping out of them, I handed them over and then stood naked under her merciless gaze. She swept her eyes from my scalp to my toes and back without speaking. I made a move to clasp my hands over my crotch.  
  
  
  
"Please keep your arms by your sides. I need to take your blood pressure now."  
  
  
  
She wrapped the cuff around my bicep and pumped the rubber thing at the end of the cord until I felt the circulation cut off in my arm. I closed my eyes and imagined how it would feel if she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed my whole body that tightly. Slowly, she released the pressure and the cuff loosened. The blood flowed back into my arm and my hand tingled.  
  
  
  
"Your blood pressure is good," the nurse murmured. "Now let's listen to your heart." She pulled off the stethoscope hanging around her neck and put the tips in her ears. Holding up the metal part, she placed it gently between my bare breasts. I sucked in my breath, expecting the stethoscope to be cold. It wasn't. She stood so close to me, I could smell the light floral scent of her shampoo and the fresh minty sweetness of her breath.  
  
  
  
She moved the stethoscope over my ribs and around my breasts, lightly tracing over the tops and underneath.  
  
  
  
"Inhale," she commanded. "Now exhale." I did. "More deeply, please."  
  
  
  
I followed her orders and breathed in and out as far as I could until my knees wobbled and I thought I would pass out.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, things are turning purple," I said, reaching for the exam table to steady myself. She caught me and leaned me back. Her hipbone grazed my thigh and the stiff cotton of her uniform brushed lightly against my pubic hair. It sent sparks of pleasure through my body, kindling a flame in my pussy. Wetness coated the tops of my inner thighs.  
  
  
  
"You're doing just fine," she whispered in my ear. A soft curl of hers tickled my cheek. "Can you take two steps to the scale?"  
  
  
  
I nodded and let her lead me to it. I stepped up and she lowered the hinge on the height measurement bar to rest on the top of my head.  
  
  
  
"5'7" and now your weight," she said, adjusting the toggle on the scale, "is 130lbs. You are quite toned too, I see."  
  
  
  
"I run track and field," I murmured, still woozy, but now more from arousal than dizziness.  
  
  
  
"Okay, step down," Nurse Ginger said. I did and she led me back to the exam table.  
  
  
  
"Lay back and put your feet in the stirrups," she commanded.  
  
  
  
I nodded my head and did as she said. Spreading my legs, I placed my heels in the stirrups and scooted my butt to the edge of the table. That's when I realized that unlike every other doctor's office I had ever been in, the end of the exam table faced the door. My completely wet and aroused pussy would be on full display to anyone who walked in.  
  
  
  
Nurse Ginger leaned over and draped a sheet over my knees, so I couldn't see anything in front of me unless I sat up. Then she moved to the head of the table. Her breasts were an inch from my nose. If I stuck out my tongue, I could have licked the deep ravine of her cleavage from the bottom of her push up bra to the hollow of her slender throat. Just the thought made me almost writhe on my back. I suppressed a moan and looked up at her beautiful face.  
  
  
  
"The doctor will be in shortly," she said. "I've written your information on your chart to give to her. She'll know exactly what course of treatment you need."  
  
  
  
My tongue was tied and my mind felt like mush. I was lost in an erotic haze. What course of treatment? There was nothing wrong with me, right? And where was Nurse Ginger going? Was she coming back? The door opened, but I didn't hear it close. Had she left it ajar so anyone walking by could see me naked from the waist down?  
  
  
  
Panic set in. What had I gotten myself into? I looked around for my clothes, but they were missing. Nurse Ginger must have taken them, even my shoes. Then I noticed the walls. There were no degrees in frames from prestigious medical schools, no certificates of membership in doctors associations or boards, nothing that would show that this was the office of an actual physician.  
  
  
  
I could hear my own breath as it rose and fell heavily in my chest. The hair on my arms stood straight up and my scalp tingled. My nipples were as hard as diamonds and I could feel a small pool of silky wetness beneath my butt soaking the paper lining on the table. I had never been so turned on and freaked out at the same time.  
  
  
  
The sharp click of someone walking in heels sounded in the hallway and then stopped in front of the open door. I heard someone come in and set papers on a counter. My heart pounded wildly as I strained my head to lift my neck. A woman's head and shoulders in a white lab coat appeared above the sheet draped over my raised and parted legs.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Gina. I’m Dr. Alma."  
  
  
  
She looked to be in her early thirties with straight shiny copper red hair, the kind so rich and deep looking it could only come from nature, never a bottle. Her skin was milky white and flawless. Soft arched eyebrows framed expressive and highly intelligent dark golden brown eyes. I breathed a little sigh of relief. She did look smart enough to be a real doctor.  
  
  
  
"Hi," I said, feeling stupid. Like, hi, I'm Gina and this is my open and ridiculously wet pussy, so nice to meet you. My imagination really got the best of me sometimes, I thought. With more than a little regret, I realized nothing weird was going to happen. I closed my eyes and waited for the frozen speculum.  
  
  
  
"So, I heard you're skipping a few periods, but you still have symptoms like cramps." Dr. Alma said.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh," I replied, trying to make myself relax enough for the exam.  
  
  
  
"You know orgasms are a sure-fire cure for menstrual pain."  
  
  
  
My eyes flew open.  
  
  
  
"Wha… what?" I stammered and then lost all my words. The doctor had come around to the side of the table. Her white lab coat was open. Underneath, she wore a super short and tight black dress that barely grazed the tops of her thighs. Fishnet stockings encased her mile-long legs and although I couldn't see her shoes, unless she was naturally six feet tall, they were probably five-inch heel stilettos.  
  
  
  
"I… I don't know if my insurance will cover this," I said. Yes, that is actually what came out of my mouth. The doctor stared at me for a moment and then threw her head back and laughed, exposing the creaminess of her throat and chest. I peeked at her breasts. They were nestled in the lacy cups of her bodice. They weren't as large as Nurse Ginger's but full and round with gorgeous swells like two scoops of luscious French vanilla ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Darling, don't worry. We take on all comers," she said with a devilish grin. "Just lie back and relax. I know exactly what you need."  
  
  
  
Now usually, when someone tells me to relax, that's the last thing I do and this time was no exception. My thighs clenched and my shoulders rose around my ears. The doctor reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of black latex gloves. She put them on, pulling them past the length of normal medical gloves over her elbows.  
  
  
  
"Nurse Ginger," she called out through the open door. "Can you come in and assist?"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing to do?" I called out. My voice was tight in my chest.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to examine you, Gina. The nurse and I are going to see what gives you pleasure. You will let us know when we've succeeded, won't you?"  
  
  
  
"Pleasure? But I thought this was a real doctor's office!"  
  
  
  
"It is," Doctor Alma replied calmly as Nurse Ginger walked in behind her carrying a tray of objects I couldn't see. "And true pleasure is highly underrated in our Western culture for its healing and restorative properties." She lightly placed her hand on my belly and my flesh quivered.  
  
  
  
"I admit my approach is somewhat different from other health providers for women. You must let me know at any time if you have any questions or are uncomfortable. Are you?"  
  
  
  
Too confused and turned on to speak, I shook my head no. She looked at the nurse and they exchanged a secret smile.  
  
  
  
"Good," she murmured. "Good girl. I won't push your boundaries… too far."  
  
  
  
She grasped the edges of my gown with her fingertips and gently unrobed me, exposing my naked body to her gaze.  
  
  
  
"Lovely," she whispered. "I will ask you a few questions now," she said, slowly walking around the table. Her hand trailed lightly along my skin as she did so. When she passed in front of my legs, I felt the barest touch of her fingertips against my clit. I gasped and she grinned.  
  
  
  
"How often do you masturbate, Gina?"  
  
  
  
"A lot," I whispered.  
  
  
  
A hard slap on my bottom made me grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut in shock.  
  
  
  
"Speak up. How much is a lot? Be precise."  
  
  
  
"Three!" I yelped. "No, four! Four times a week!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm, someone's a horny little girl, isn't she, Nurse Ginger?"  
  
  
  
A bare hand rubbed a cooling ointment into my bottom where I had just been slapped. "Yes, doctor," said Nurse Ginger. "This is a very very horny little girl."  
  
  
  
"Do you use only your fingers or toys, Gina?" the doctor asked.  
  
  
  
"Both," I gulped.  
  
  
  
"Do you put the toys in your ass or only your pussy?"  
  
  
  
Dr. Alma was now on my left, looking down at me as the sensation of the menthol rub on my butt made my swollen clit feel even hotter.  
  
  
  
"I… I… have never had anal sex before, Doctor," I gasped, remembering to shout it out this time. I'm sure the whole office and the waiting room must have heard me.  
  
  
  
"Do you always have an orgasm with your girlfriends?"  
  
  
  
"Yes! Usually! It depends, I guess."  
  
  
  
"When they go down on you?"  
  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
  
Nurse Ginger moved around to my chest and began to massage my breasts. She plucked and rolled each hard nipple between her soft fingers, pinching and squeezing with varying amounts of pressure. Each time she looked at me expectantly, gauging my reaction.  
  
  
  
"How do you feel now, Gina?" the doctor said.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, that feels so good!" The nurse took the tip of my nipple between her fingernails and lightly pressed them together. The sharp needle-like stabs sent shocks of sensation directly to my clit.  
  
  
  
"Lift up the hem of Nurse Ginger's dress please while we continue the examination," Doctor Alma ordered.  
  
  
  
I reached for her with my legs still in the stirrups and managed to get one hand underneath her skirt while the other pushed it up around her waist. The skirt was pretty tiny anyway, so there wasn't much to get out of the way.  
  
  
  
Nurse Ginger wore tiny white lace see-through panties that just covered the completely bare outer lips of her pussy. They glistened under the office's fluorescent lights like the inside of a beautiful pink seashell. I breathed in the scent of her. It was like warm sun-ripened papaya, salt and musk. It made my eyes roll in the back of my head.  
  
  
  
"Taste her," the doctor commanded. Obediently, I ran my tongue over the front of her panties as Nurse Ginger moaned softly and moulded my breasts in her palms.  
  
  
  
"Good girl. Now pull them down."  
  
  
  
I did and the full scent of her wafted out above my nose. She spread her thighs, her panties suspended between them like a net to catch all of her wetness as I stuck my tongue between her swollen lips and nudged out the hood of her clit.  
  
  
  
Dr. Alma walked around the table and pulled up a chair to sit between my open legs.  
  
  
  
"Very good. Now I will test your level of lubrication. I can see you are already quite wet."  
  
  
  
Nurse Ginger's clit throbbed as I formed a seal around it with my lips and sucked, her sweet and sticky juices coating my chin. A river of desire flowed through me, as hot and thick as molten lava. Dr. Alma traced a gloved finger around my inner lips, up the centre of my clit and then burrowed it deep inside me in one smooth glide.  
  
  
  
I cried out, Nurse Ginger's hot pussy mashed against my mouth, as the doctor inserted another finger and crossed them like a corkscrew. Flipping them around, she made a come-hither motion, gently rubbing my G spot back and forth. I bucked against her hand. Then I felt a finger enter my ass.  
  
  
  
My body clenched. "Not there," I tried to call out. Nurse Ginger continued to tweak my nipples while the doctor finger-banged me. Every part of my body felt electrified with erotic energy. So much so, that the one area that had always been off-limits, the one place where I allowed no one to touch, started to throb and pulse with pleasure as well.  
  
  
  
"Wonderful, Gina. Excellent," I heard the doctor say. "Nurse, please get on the table." Nurse Ginger stepped out of her panties and climbed onto the table, straddling my face. Her sweet cunt covered my nose and mouth as I held her waist and drove her down on my tongue.  
  
  
  
"Unbutton your top please, Nurse," Dr. Alma said. I felt her wriggle out of the bodice of her dress and heard the sound of her bra's metal clasps as they clinked against the floor. She fell across my body and her soft luscious breasts mashed into my lower belly, her nipples poking against my hipbones. The puckered opening of her anus was right above me.  
  
  
  
I had never touched another girl's asshole before but it looked so fresh and clean. It gleamed, as pink and pearly as her drenched pussy, and when I lightly ran my tongue around it, she moaned deep and low.  
  
  
  
The doctor called out as she wriggled her finger deeper into my asshole. "That's good, Gina! You're expanding and relaxing. You're doing marvelously well."  
  
  
  
Nurse Ginger clutched my legs and pulled them even farther apart. Her face moved over my crotch and her hair tickled my inner thighs as she licked the top of my mound and then the length of my pulsating clit, which felt engorged to three times its normal size. The walls of my pussy and rectum contracted and pulsed around Dr. Alma's fingers, which began to move inside me like pistons.  
  
  
  
I had never been penetrated in both holes at the same time, let alone that and being eaten out too while sucking on one of the prettiest pussies I had ever seen. At my gyno's office, I know, but really, you can't blame me for not even thinking about that anymore. All reason had been stripped away and in its place was pure sensation and bliss.  
  
  
  
"I think you're ready for the main part of the examination, Gina," the doctor called out.  
  
  
  
I couldn't even respond. All I could do was pump my hips to let Dr. Alma know that I would do anything she wanted. She and Nurse Ginger could do anything to me and I would take it.  
  
  
  
The doctor chuckled and playfully swirled her finger in my butt.  
  
  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, horny girl."  
  
  
  
"Mmph," I replied, my face smothered in Nurse Ginger's soaked pussy.  
  
  
  
I heard the doctor get out of her chair and the clatter of objects rattling on a tray as it was being lifted. She walked carrying it over to my side and set them on a cart at my eye-level.  
  
  
  
"Now, what do we have here?" she murmured rhetorically. Picking up the dildos and vibrators one by one so I could see them, she stroked them sensually and then lowered them back to the tray. Each sex toy had its own speciality. One had a massive vibrating head that would cover my whole pussy.  
  
  
  
Another had a clear middle with about fifty tiny white balls inside that would spin around my inner lips when turned on. Then she picked up a sapphire blue double-pronged dildo by its attached straps. It looked like it was made out of marble. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
  
  
"Ah, I see this has captured your fancy," she said. "Touch it."  
  
  
  
I reached out, expecting to feel coldness, but it was warm and pliable like skin.  
  
  
  
"I am going to put this on and fuck you in the pussy and ass," the doctor said. Her voice had changed. It sounded deeper, like a rumble from deep in her throat.  
  
  
  
"Yes!" I gasped. "Yes, please!"  
  
  
  
Dr. Alma smiled.  
  
  
  
"Nurse Ginger," she said. "How are you holding up?"  
  
  
  
The doctor ran her gloved hand lightly along Nurse Ginger's back. The woman shuddered with delight against me, sending silvery shivers throughout my body. All this time, she had been lazily stroking my clit with her tongue up one side and down the other, not intensely enough to send me into orgasm, but more than enough to keep me consistently aroused. She must have been under orders from the doctor to not bring me to climax until every pleasure centre on my body was stroked, licked and filled at once.  
  
  
  
Dr. Alma tied the double dildo's straps between her legs and around her waist, clasping the buckle in the back. Then she unrolled a latex condom on each shaft. Her walk became different with it on, like a masculine swagger. I'm not a big fan of dudes, but her new butch attitude definitely brought out my femme side.  
  
  
  
Nurse Ginger splayed my pussy lips wide with her fingers. I felt her flattened tongue lap me from right above my anus to the top of my mound, taking extra slow and special time to press down on the full length of my clitoral hood. Then the tip of her tongue battered it side to side as I felt the tip of the top dildo penetrate my vaginal opening. The feeling was absolutely fucking amazing!  
  
  
  
Slowly, Dr. Alma slid into me up to my pelvis in one smooth movement. The head of the dildo pressed against my cervix and I bucked my hips in the air, almost throwing Nurse Ginger off me. She held on and pressed her hips down, securing her place on my face. Her thighs tightened around my ears until I couldn't move my head.  
  
  
  
The dildo slid in and out of me, penetrating me to my very core while Nurse Ginger worked my clit with her tongue. I enthusiastically returned the favour, licking and slurping at her beautiful pussy, while sucking her distended clit that dangled in my mouth. I inserted one, then two fingers inside her and felt her clamp down around them and piston back and forth. I was glad this was more than a job for her and that I was giving her pleasure too.  
  
  
  
Dr. Alma slid out of me and my pussy ached with emptiness and desperation to be filled. I was about to whimper when I heard Dr. Alma whisper, "Yes, that's it, my darling. Suck it." The sounds of Nurse Ginger eagerly sucking my juices off of the dildo almost made me orgasm right there. Suddenly, the silicone cock was shoved into me again to the hilt.  
  
  
  
It sent a wave of pleasure through me and I fucked it furiously, throwing my body back and forth as I pressed on my heels in the stirrups and banged Nurse Ginger with my fingers and tongue. The first touch of the bottom part of the dildo breeching my anus made me wince. As excited as I was, Dr Alma's finger was the biggest thing that had ever gone in there.  
  
  
  
"Slow and steady, Gina," Dr. Alma said. "Take nice and deep breaths."  
  
  
  
I did as she said, inhaling and when I exhaled, she pushed in a little further. I was already super wet with my own juices and Nurse Ginger's saliva, but I felt extra lubricant being squeezed on me and massaged into my ass. There was momentary pain and then my ass moved, as if of its own accord, down on the dildo, working it more and more inside me until Dr. Alma was slamming both cocks into me, her hips banging against my upturned ass cheeks.  
  
  
  
Never did I feel more open and free, yet connected to someone else. It felt like I could sense the meaning of every one of Nurse Ginger's shudders and moans and I knew exactly how to please her as Dr. Alma was pleasuring me. I gripped her hips tightly and she rocked against my face. Her orgasm was fast approaching. I bore down on the dildos again and moaned into her pussy.  
  
  
  
Nurse Ginger shuddered and cried out as Dr. Alma fucked me faster and harder. All resistance in my body was swept away as my pussy and ass were pounded over and over again. A tsunami of sensation roared from my clit and asshole to my centre and out my throat. I swear it coursed into Nurse Ginger through the connection of our bodies because I felt her orgasm start just as I peaked.  
  
  
  
There was a frenzy and then there was just floating like I was on a magic carpet ride in space. My body sailed and drifted in the waves of my climax. It felt as if I were suspended in time. From far away, I heard Nurse Ginger's shouts of erotic joy. Then I felt her body collapse on mine. The dildos stayed inside me, my muscles still clenched around them both. Then slowly, Dr. Alma pulled them out and carried them to the sink.  
  
  
  
Nurse Ginger smoothly dismounted me and straightened her skirt, picking her panties and bra off the floor. I felt a twinge in my lower abdomen and then a blissful release and relaxation throughout my whole body.  
  
  
  
"Due to the intensity of your uterine contractions during orgasm, your period should start any day now," the doctor said, tossing the used rubbers and dipping the sex toy into a sterile bath. Nurse Ginger helped me take my feet out of the stirrups. I sat up slowly and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
  
  
"Wow, doctor. How can I ever thank you?"  
  
  
  
"Well," she said, her back to me, "Usually, I would say, with money."  
  
  
  
She turned around. Her skirt was bunched above her waist. Her bare pussy had a short trimmed patch of dark curly hair. They were glistening in the light with her wetness.  
  
  
  
"But you've quite aroused me, my dear. Why don't you meet me in my office? Be under my desk when I arrive. Don't get dressed. Nurse Ginger, hold my calls for the next thirty minutes."  
  
  
  
She walked out. Nurse Ginger waited a minute and then led me naked down the hallway to a large room with the doctor's name on the door.  
  
  
  
"Go on," she pointed to the space under the desk and slapped my ass. I scampered in and ducked under the dark wooden desk to wait eagerly for more of my doctor's orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and review in the comments if you enjoyed this story. Thanks!


End file.
